


Last Train

by TheDenOfTheCrown



Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Anti (character), Body Horror, Chase Brody (character), Chase really didn't expect this ride okay, Fear of Death, Gen, Henrik and Chase care for each other in a way, Henrik von Schneeplestein (Character), Imithe, Mental Breakdown, antisepticeye, it's pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDenOfTheCrown/pseuds/TheDenOfTheCrown
Summary: Going home from work doesn't go as one might expect.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Lucky ride

8:25 PM

“Great...” Chase huffed for himself in annoyance after he hung up his phone. It was late evening and he was stuck in a small dark room with the only light coming from flashing screens in front of him. Sure, it was an easy job to watch through cameras if everything was safe and sound but it also was a really boring job. And to make it even better, he was ordered to stay late today.   
He didn’t bother to ask why. He didn’t bother how many coffees he had in the past hour. He didn’t bother if he even ate that day. He didn’t bother why things are as they are ever since Stacy left him...and took the kids.   
How long was it? Few years maybe? He wasn’t sure.   
The only thing he was certain about was that he wanted to get home as soon as possible and forget the world around him. He got out of his drinking habit and got most of his shit together, but he never denies himself a few shots of good whiskey after a long day. And today was hell long day.   
In days like these, he usually loses himself in a sea of thoughts and thinks about his kids and good memories he had. Sadly, those also bring the bad ones he tries to forget.   
He let out a deep frustrated sigh as he looked over at the clock.

  
9:45 PM   
  


Only a little while and he’s out. The last train to his hometown goes at 10:35 PM. The way on the station takes about 10 minutes by walk. Plenty of time to get there.

He could already feel the nice burn in his throat after the first shot of hard booze. And another. And another…  
He shouldn’t think about it this way, he really shouldn’t. He shouldn’t enjoy it. Yet it made him smile. He couldn’t help it. He was looking forward to getting himself wasted.   
But at the same time, he felt disgusted with himself. He didn’t want to fall back into the drinking hell he was in for such a long time. He **promised** himself that he wouldn't fall again.   
  
10:00 PM   
  
Finally, it’s time. Chase quickly grabbed his backpack and got out of the room as fast as he could, locking it behind as he rushed through the building, wanting nothing else than getting out of there. He took the stairs, thought it would be much faster than the elevator.   
He was nearly jumping every other step, excitement and adrenalin building in him. Which was his fatal mistake.   
After three floors of this mad rush, he tripped over his own feet and as a result of that, he fell down several stairs before landing harshly on his head. Blacking out immediately.   
  
  


??:?? PM  
  
Chase blinked slowly, trying to figure out what is happening. It took him a few seconds to realize he was lying on a cold floor...

_...I fell…?_ _  
_ _...I tripped…_ _  
_ _I was on my way out…_ _  
_ _...on my way home...HOME-_ _  
_ _THE_ **_TRAIN!_ ** **_  
  
_**

He sat up in shock. Surprisingly, nothing broken. Only throbbing pain in his head. He reached out for his phone in his pocket-

  
10:28 PM   
  
“FUCK!” He barked out as he got up and ran down the rest of the stairs. He didn’t pay attention to the pain, he can worry about that later. As soon as he got out of the building, he was sprinting again. God, he ran fast as his life depended on it. He was panicking, he HOPED he could get on the station in time.   
  
10:34 PM   
  
Almost there, nothing else mattered right now. He couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t stopping. He had only one thing on his mind.   
  
10:37 PM   
  
He got there, completely breathless, shaking terribly. He leaned against the wall trying to steady himself. His mind was blank.   
  
He missed it. He missed the train.   
  
The station was quiet, no one was around. Not a single person. Even the station building was closed. Chase wondered if the people who work there went home already...   
He couldn’t help but laugh desperately. He had no idea what he’s going to do now. He sank down and hugged his knees. He knew this isn’t the end of the world, but it made him feel so...desperate. Sad. And angry. He quietly scolded himself. He should’ve been more careful. He should’ve taken the elevator. He should. He should. He sho-   
  
**_CHOOOOOOOO_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** A loud sound broke him out of his thoughts.   
  
It was a train horn.

He turned his head to see the departure board. His eyes widening.  
“...holy shit-!” He stood up. He couldn’t believe it. There was another train leaving in 5 minutes- it’s also the last train of the day...and it goes to his hometown!   
He felt a hope rising in him as he checked the platform where the train should be. He sure missed his train, but perhaps this one could get him home anyway?   
  
And there it was.   
  
He walked towards it, still not believing it. The train was really there.   
One last time he glanced over at the departure board, making sure it was going in the right direction and got in.   
  
The train seemed... like any other train he ever been in. But empty. It wasn’t a big surprise though, it was late and most of the people must have gone with the first train anyway. Chase went into the first coupe he could and took a seat, throwing his backpack aside, feeling so relieved he’ll get home today. He could finally relax. His head was still a mess, but at least the pain seemed to subtle a little.   
After a good minute, the train began to move.   
It was at the time he began to think this over. How could he NOT know about this train? He was so sure the train he missed was the last train of the day. Shouldn’t he know about it? Was he shaken so much after the fall he simply forgot there was another one? The more he thought about it, the weirder this all seemed.   
  


He glanced out of the window. It was pitch black outside and it was hard to see through as the lights from the inside made a perfect reflection of the interior.  
Chase caught the reflection of himself. God, he looked awful. Hair was all messy and sweaty, his face was tired his shirt was all wrinkled up. He gave himself a cocky grin.  
“Wow, what a hottie.” he even managed to get a small laugh out of himself.  
  
But his happy mood didn’t last long.  
  
The longer he stared, the more the reflection seemed...like it was not his own. It seemed like IT was staring back at HIM.  
Chase frowned and very uneasy feeling built up in his stomach. But the reflection didn’t frown.  
  
It smiled.  
  
The smile grew wider. Way wider than a normal human could, nearly tearing its cheeks as it did so. It started to shake, showing bloody teeth. Its eyes were wide. Insane. Chase couldn’t hear a thing, but he knew it was screaming in his face.  
  
Chase couldn’t look away. He tried. He wanted to scream in terror. He wanted to run.  
But he couldn’t.  
He just stared at the eerie picture in front of him unable to do anything. He could feel his heart beating loudly, he couldn’t breathe. He thought he’s about to faint

  
 **_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

With a snap, he shook his head and with a short blink of an eye, the reflection was nowhere to be seen. It seemed normal. It seemed like him. Nothing else.   
He let that sunk in. What the fuck was that?   
Was his mind playing tricks on him? Did he really hit himself that hard it made him see this? What was that even supposed to mean-   
  
**_KNOCK KNOCK_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** He almost forgot he heard knocking. He turned his head towards the glass door of the coupe. There was a man standing right behind them. He had a tall, skinny figure with tight black jeans and a loose black shirt. His skin seemed to be very pale- his hair, on the other hand, was really dark brown shade.   
But the very first thing that caught Chase’s attention were his eyes. Those ungodly venomous, green eyes. They had no shimmer, no reflection, no light, no life. It was like staring into the eyes of a dead fish. 

It took him a few seconds to realize it might be a conductor. (Although he HIGHLY doubt it.) 

_Oh fuck_   
He didn’t have a ticket. How could he? The train station was closed!   
The man, however, didn’t seem to be bothered by that at all. Instead, he opens the coupe door slowly and takes a step inside.   
  
“No need to bother, young man, I know you don’t have a ticket…”   


Oh god, that voice. It didn’t sound right at all. It was low and raspy, someone would say it was almost static. It would be a lie if Chase said it wasn’t making him uncomfortable.  
He shifted a bit in his seat.  
  
“Hah, young man? Nah, not so young…” Chase shook his head and tried to hide his nervousness.   
  
But despite his effort, it seemed like the man noticed the tension he caused. He offered a small smile. If it was meant to ease the mood, it didn’t help at all. It made it even worse. His smile…  
  
Maybe the eerie experience from before caused him feeling unsettled about it.  
  
Yea  
  
It was definitely it.  
  
“Well, you sure look young. And don’t worry about the ticket- you’re only one passenger on board...I think I can let it pass.” He winked at Chase as he took a seat in front of him.   
  
Chase had to admit- as much as this man was creeping him out, he sure was rather handsome. And now that he has closer look on him, he is awfully familiar.  
Have they met before…?  
  
“W-Well that...that is very generous of you. I already had a pretty tough day and...and this...ugh damn it-” It was so hard to not slur words. His head throbbed and he felt so tired all of the sudden. He never felt like this.   
  
Maybe he should see a doctor, this wasn’t normal.  
  


“...Thank you. I’m barely holding myself up…” Proud of himself that he managed to get out a proper sentence, taking a deep breath before he continued “It is kind of you Mr…?”  
  
The men stiffed a little- they were apparently surprised. Confused, even. For a second Chase wondered why that is.   
Maybe he wasn’t used to people being kind to him. Or maybe he wasn’t used to people at all.   
  
“...Imithe. But please, just Imit for short.” His smile grew wider.   
  
Chase felt his stomach turn upside down. He felt sick and heavy. What was this feeling?!   
This man- Imit, didn’t do anything to him. He didn’t do anything. He just sat there, smiling...being friendly, right?   
  
He mentally facepalmed. Gosh, he felt so stupid.   
  
Imit was most likely lonely. As he said, the train was empty and Chase was the only passenger. He didn’t have anyone to talk to. Chase could relate to that...   
  
Of course Imit was just trying to be friendly. Nothing else.   
  
Chase realized he was silent the whole time he got lost in his thoughts.   
A faint embarrassment flushed through him as he coughed slightly to break the silence.   
“That...that’s an...an interesting name! I’ve never heard a name like that before...sounds pretty exotic.” He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Conversations weren’t his strong side but he tried his best. Hoping Imid would understand.   
  
But Imits smile faded and instantly he had unreadable stone cold expression...   
Did he say something wrong? Did he insult him? Oh god, it might have sounded like an insult.

 _  
_ _Exotic? Pfft- What the fuck Chase? He’s gonna think you’re a creep...Come on! Say something, you idiot!_ _  
_ _  
_ “M-my apologizes- I didn’t mean it. I just...I wanted to-...It’s a pretty name! Mine is nothing special, ya know? And your name sounds so cool...and I sometimes don’t know how to keep my mouth shut, hah. By the way, my name is-”   
  
“Chase Brody”   
  


“Chase-…” A shock darted right through him. He felt goosebumps creeping down his spine. 

_How...how did he know?!_

Imid broke the cold expression and once again offered a soft smile and lightly tapped his long fingers on the torso.  
  
Chase looked down, feeling like he’s about to see something terrifying…

…  
  
A name tag. He forgot he still wore the same shirt as he did at work.   
Yup, totally embarrassing himself in front of a stranger. But he wouldn't deny that a slight comfort settled in him.   
This paranoia must be the result of being tired from overworking and that hard fall. Definitely.   
  
He started to fiddle with the tag, trying to take it off.   
  
“Hah, of course…pretty obvious huh?”   
  
“It’s not very smart leaving your name exposed. You never know who may take advantage of it” His voice...it changed. Still raspy, sure, but a lot...smoother. And happier perhaps…?   
  


“...y...yea...I guess? Heh, I really should be more careful...you have no idea what I’ve been through today...”  
  


“Oh? Care to tell me about it?”   
  
“Ah- it’s...it’s nothing- it’s not that interesting...and...and…” He glanced up at Imit who had a really curious expression. Like a child the day before Christmas. Was he really that interested in his day?   
  
...On the other hand, it wouldn’t hurt to share a little bit about yourself, right? At least it’s something they could talk about.   
  
“W-well if you wish so- at least you’ll see what kind of dumbass I am” He chuckled at himself and turned his attention back down to his name tag. That pin just didn’t want to go off.   
  
“So...first I had to stay at work late- ya know, boss orders. It’s not a hard job, I simply watch the building through cameras and if something seems fishy, I go check it out…”   
  
“Uhm…” Imit hummed constantly but didn’t say a word.   
  
“I was annoyed by that but I was looking forward to…” He halts himself. He couldn’t just say to someone he just met that he was looking forward when he gets himself drunk to the rock.   
  
“...I was looking forward to seeing my kids. And I got a bit too excited and rushed too fast down the stairs. And I fell…” He was getting really pissed with the pin. That shit just doesn’t want to move!   
  
“So you’re already a father? My, my- lucky you. I never got a chance to have kids of my own.”   
  
“...W-well, hopefully, you’ll have one day! Who knows, maybe you meet a lovely lady and…”   
  


_Gosh, Chase shut the fuck._   
  


“Ehm...where was I?- Oh, A-And thanks to that I missed my last train- well, not last apparently, hah. I never knew there was another train going to my town this late. Was it always like that-?!” He glanced up and…  
  


And Imit was nowhere to be seen. He was alone in his coupe.


	2. Crawling under your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know something is wrong.

_ What the hell?! _

_ When did he...how did… _ _   
  
_

He glanced at the door. They were closed. With a shaky breath, he stood up and went to check a hallway. When did he leave? HOW did he leave?    
  
The hallway was empty. And quiet. AWFULLY quiet. Now that Chase thought about it, he didn’t hear anything. Only his own heart beating rapidly in his chest.    
  
Was the train even moving?    
  
This all seemed odd. This wasn’t just his imagination.    
He decided to look take a look at what’s going on. Imit couldn’t go far- maybe the train stopped at the station? Maybe he had to go check out if someone got in?   
  
It seemed unlikely. Nothing seemed to make sense.   
  
Chase glanced out of the window again, only to see a pitch black outside and his own reflection on it. There it was again.   
  
Staring.   
  
He quickly looked down the corridor, not looking back. He was...afraid. Afraid of what he would see.    
He clenched his teeth and quietly make his way to another wagon. Leaving his backpack behind- he doesn’t need it right now. And he’ll come back for it anyway.    
The other wagon looked the same as the previous one. Why shouldn’t it? It was a part of the same train.    
  
Chase didn’t see anyone. Only a long corridor. Everything was still and quiet. The train wasn’t moving for sure.   
  
This was REALLY odd.    
  
He continued his way, quickly looking through the glass doors in hope to find someone.    
  
Nothing.   
But as he was passing around countless of coupes, he caught a glimpse of something in one of them. There was a simple backpack.   
  
More specifically.   
  
HIS backpack.

  
“W-what the fuck?!” He immediately opened the door and took a closer look at it. His throat felt dry, cold sweat started to form on his forehead and his legs nearly gave out.   
  
Yes. It was definitely his.   
  
He took a step back and shook his head. What the hell was going on?! He left it back in his coupe. He left it in the other wagon- why was it here?!   
He took out his phone, only to find out it was dead.   
  


“No, no- FUCK!” A pure panic shot through his body. He was scared. Hell, he was TERRIFIED. And the worst of all, he had no damn clue what is going on. It felt like the time is still. Why was everything so quiet?!    
He stormed out of the coupe back on to the corridor. His head was spinning, breathing got faster by every second. He was trying so hard to not lose it. Not now. NOT NOW.   
  
_ BEEP _

A faint beeping sound caught his attention. It sounded like it was coming from the end of the corridor.   
  
_BEEP_  
  
He didn’t care what it was. It was a sound of some kind. Possibly someone…  
And so he ran towards it. His legs were tangling together, breathing was much harder and vision was getting blurry, but he still managed to keep going forward.   
  
_BEEP_

  
He stumbled at the end of the corridor but the beeping was not getting any closer. 

It was coming from the next wagon. A small glint of hope shined inside of him. He rushed through another wagon, not bothering to look into coupes anymore.   
  


And through another wagon, and another, and another…   
  
After rushing through countless wagons, he was out of breath- just like before when he rushed on the train station. The beeping was as far as it was before.   
  
He stopped by one of the doors of the coupe, leaning against it. 

He looked inside. All of his thoughts halted.   
  
The backpack was there.    
  
This whole time he was going in a loop.   
  


He went inside, not even looking at it.

  
He fell on his knees, huffing loudly. He fought the urge to cry. His eyes already watering, head throbbing mercilessly, his knees felt numb...He didn’t want to admit it but the small shine inside him dulled. 

And all of a sudden, the beeping was gone.   
  


He lost it.

He was done. 

He couldn’t go further.

He gave up-   
  
As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a sharp pain shot right through his chest, his body tensed up and fell to the ground, curling up and jerking side to side. A horrifying shrills left his mouth.   
  
_ HeHeHee~ _

_   
_ A quiet, deep, raspy laughter filled his ears.

_   
_ **_“Already giving up, young man? You’re no fun~”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ That voice…? _

That voice sounded familiar. He forced himself to look up. To see who was talking to him.   
  
But there was no one.   
  
Another sharp pain drilled through the same spot and made him scream even more.   
  
Was this…Is this how it feels like? Is this how dying feels like?   
  
Tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn’t help it.    
  
He felt hopeless.    
  
He didn’t know what is going on. He didn’t know how much time has passed as he was lying there. He didn’t know anything and he didn’t even care. He was simply accepting it. He lied on the floor, broken, listening to silence around him. His breathing already calmed down, the pain wasn’t there anymore but fresh tears still formed in his eyes.    
He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t…   
  
**_“Awwh...and there I thought you’re going to be much stronger than this...what a disappointment.”_ ** **_  
_ **   
_ Who are you… _   
  
**_“But to be honest, I‘m not surprised either. The only thing to look forward is getting lost in hard booze…”_ **

_ Shut up...shut up… _

**_“You don’t really care about your kids, do you?_ **

_ FUCK YOU _ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“You’re pathetic”_ **   
  
“WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Chase shouted out. Rage bubbling deep inside of him.   
  
Fuck this. FUCK ALL OF THIS.    
  
**_“Ohohoho~ Still fighting? Seems like you aren’t such a disappointment after all.”_ **   
  
“ANSWER ME DAMNIT!” Another harsh shout left him. Picking up his last strength to pull himself back up. He was furious. He wanted to beat the life out of that person.   
  
**_“Oh, don’t you recognize a friend? Tsk Tsk- what a shame, Chasey…”_ **

Chase looked around him. He didn’t see anyone. Yet it sounded like the person was right next to him.   
  
**_“Over heeeere young man.”_ **   
  


He spun around and looked into the window...the reflection…   
  
It seemed like Imit was sitting in one of the seats, looking straight at him.   
  
Chase went closer to the window, feeling his guts boiling. He knew Imid wasn’t with him. 

He knew he wasn’t sitting behind him. He was only in the reflection.   
  
Imit looked different...   
  
He was big- way taller than he was before. His skin was unhealthy pale almost greenish, hair spiky and messy, clothes were torn up on many places. HIs expression was calm and steady. A big, friendly smile formed on his face. Long, bony fingers fiddling with a sharp knife.   
  
“...What are...are you?! What do you wa- want from me?!-”   
  
**_“Me? I’m nothing and yet I’m everything...And from you? Awh, you’re useless to me..just a little toy to mess with. Not like you weren’t messed up before.”_ **

“SCREW YOU! What the hell is going on?! What is all of this?! WHAT-”   
  
**_“Tsk tsk- too many questions, little one.”_ ** Imith...no...whatever this monster was, stood up from its seat and slowly walk towards Chase.   
  


Chase stood still, staring at the scene in front of him. He denied himself to turn around.   
  


_It’s only a reflection...it’s not here._   
  
It got closer and closer. Right now it would be standing right behind his back.  
  
 _It’s not here. It doesn’t exist. It’s all in my head. This is...not…_ _  
_ _  
_ _..._

_   
_ _ This is not real. None of this...it’s NOT REAL! _

“This is not real, is it?... This is not real…YOU are not real.” A loud chuckle escaped him. This is not real. How could it be real?! This must be a nightmare...He must have fallen asleep when he got into the train.   
  
**_“...”_ **

The monster stood still. Quiet. Smile slowly leaving his face.


	3. You may open your eyes

**_“Not real you say…?”_ **

“NO-”

 **_“Oh, then let me show you something...!”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** In a matter of seconds, the reflection has...changed. And Chase noticed it.   
He could see the monster clearer than before…   
  
It raised its knife. About to stab Chase into his neck.   
  
It was…

  
 _  
_ _IT’S HERE-_

 _IT’S REAL!_ _  
  
_

He quickly dodged the knife which ended up in the window. It didn’t make any sound, not crashing, nothing. It just sliced through like it was butter.   
The monster laughed hystericaly as he pulled the knife out, getting ready for another strike.   
  
Chase was shaken but damn aware his life is in danger. He ran out of the coupe and rushed straight down the corridor, looking behind him if the monster was going after him. He was exhausted, but the adrenalin in his veins kept him up.   
  
Yes, he was ready to give up a few minutes ago…   
  
But not like this.   
  
He’s getting out of this hell train even if it’s the last thing he’ll do.   
He had one idea- If he managed to open the window in one of the coupes, he could easily slip out. No matter how fast the train is going...IF it’s even going.   
  
When he noticed the monster didn’t even step into the corridor, he went inside one of the other coupes. Not wasting time, he quickly tried to pull the window down.   
  
He can’t move it an inch. Was it stuck?

_No no no- come on, come on!_

_  
_ _COME ON!_

…

Nothing. It wouldn’t budge. 

“Damn it!” Chase huffed. He began to shake.  
  
But he didn’t feel scared. He didn’t feel panic grow in him.   
  
He felt like he was passing out.   
  
“D...Damn it...Damn it-”   
  
**_“HERE YOU ARE!”_ **

The monster startled Chase from behind, grabbing his hair and harshly pulling him back. He could feel its cold breath against his neck.  
 **_  
_** **_“Smart, but there’s no way out of here. Poor you…”_ **

The oversugared tone in its voice was nervewracking. He attempted to struggle against its grip, hit it, kick it, anything to fight back. Nothing was working.  
  
 **_“You could be quite a company. Never had someone like you around...What a shame you have to go-”_ **

On the last moment, Chase caught its hand that was about to slice his throat open. He tried to push it away.  
  
But the monster was stronger and even though he fought with everything left in him, the knife was getting closer.   
  
A faint beeping filled his ears once again along with dark, deep chuckles from the monster.   
  
_No_ _  
_ _  
_ _BEEP_ _  
_ _  
_ _NO_ _  
_ _  
_ _BEEP_ _  
_ _  
_ _PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO_ _  
_ _  
_ _BEEP_ _  
_ _  
_ _I DON’T WANT TO DIE_ _  
_ _  
_

_._

_._

_._

**_Chase_ ** _  
_ _…_ _  
_

 **_Chase_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** _what…?_ **_  
_** **_  
_** **_CHASE_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** _Who is…_ _  
_ **_  
_** **_CHASE!_ **

With a gasp, Chase opened his eyes, panicking, spastically looking around himself.  
  
“Whoa zhere!”   
  
A heavy German accent hit his ears. A very familiar accent.

He turned his head towards the voice.   
  
Henrik was sitting beside him. His very best friend was here.   
  
That’s when it hit him- He was lying in bed. Hospital bed. 

A quiet beeping sound was coming from a machine next to his bed. It was his own heartbeat.  
  
“...what- how...the train- THAT THING” He tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by already annoyed doctor.  
  
“You just woke up! Calm down, you're...okay.”  
  
Chase didn’t complain. He was glad Henrik was here.  
  
He never was happier to hear his annoyed voice.  
  
“I...I’m sorry. I just got...confused.” He didn’t want to bring out what the hell was happening to him. He took in a deep breath.  
  
”...What happened? How did I get here…?”   
  
“Zhe coworker found you in the morning when they came on zheir shift. You were lying on stairs and not moving. They called zhe ambulace.”  
  
 _So it WAS a nightmare…_ _  
_ _  
_ _A horrifyingly real nightmare..._ _  
_ _  
_“How long have I been out…?”  
  
“Over a day.” Henrik took a second before he continued. “You scared me good, you know? Zhe heart stopped beating at one point...we had to use a defibrillator twice to get it back on. I’ve been on zhe watch since zhat.”

“...” He didn’t know what to say.   
  
Not only that Henrik saved his life but he also was here and kept an eye on him this whole time. He could tell someone else to watch over him.   
  
Yet he didn’t. He stayed here and made sure everything is in order. 

And Chase was so, so thankful for it. He reached out and squeezed Henrik's shoulder.“...I really appreciate it. Thank you, Hin.” He offered a small smile that broke into a laugh when Henriks face stiffed up.   
  
“Of course. I’m zhe good doctah, ain’t I?...But be more careful next time.”   
  
“Yea, yea I will be more careful the next time I fall down the stairs.”   
  
“…”   
  
“...come on, that was funny!”   
  
“...You are an idiot.”   
  
“Heh, I am indeed.”   
  
Chase felt relieved. That was...an intense experience.   
  
He decided to keep his little nightmare for himself. He didn’t want to sound like a freak. Especially not to Henrik...


	4. Round and round, it never ends

_ Silence. That was the word. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That was the right word for this place. This train.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’ve never minded the silence. _   
  
**_I like silence._ **   
  
10:37 PM    
  
Imit looked out the window. Already expecting another unfortunate toy to come.   
  
This one got hit by a car. Hard enough to knock him out, but not enough to kill him straight away...   
  
A young man was hurrying through the station towards the last train of the day.    
  
He held a pocket watch in his hand, checking the time.    
His figure was small and fragile. He wore a hat, white shirt with dark grey vest and black pants. Dark mustache could be seen from afar.   
A proper gentleman.    
  
Imid waited patiently till the new person got in. He was looking forward to meeting this one.   
This one...This one seemed special. Somehow. Just like the last one.   
  
And he was thrilled to find out why.   
  
_ “...you might have saved one, doctor...but this one is  _ **_mine._ ** _ ” _

**Author's Note:**

> Some Authors notes:  
> \- I wrote this over a year ago, but I'm still very proud of it and decided to post it here. In meantime, I actually made a full on lore what is happening, backstory of characters and what Imithe (Anti) represents in it. Might be posted later on, but if you're interested, I can link you the doc files!  
> \- Starting of December 2020, the continuation is in progress. If you like some witty JJ, you will enjoy that a lot.


End file.
